


an eternity of kisses

by idol_camus



Series: waking up with the idols~ [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I hate myself, god why is my writing so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idol_camus/pseuds/idol_camus
Summary: the only reason masa wakes up early is so that he can wake you up and see your cute reactions~





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay gdi i meant to make this longer but i'm stressed and tired so screw it  
> hope you likey
> 
> ps: i'm gonna try and make a whole series based off of this one prompt, and i've got a few done so uhm expect that i guess?
> 
> gdi the shoujo cliches are strong with this and masa is so ooc ugh

"Hey, open your eyes."  
Sunlight beams through the windows as you open your eyes, raising an arm over your face to cover the rays. As you slowly pull yourself up into a sitting position, still dazed from being woken up, you glance at the bluenette watching you from the edge of the bed.  
"Good morning, y/n-san. Did you sleep well?"  
You smile brightly, nodding with an innocent look on your face.  
"I slept well, thank you Hijirikawa-san."  
Masato returns the smile, his head tilting at an angle that seems cute and his eyes shining warmly. Blushing a wild shade of crimson, you cover your face with your hands and avoid eye contact with the idol.  
"y/n-san, look at me."  
As you peek at the man, he places his hands on your face and kisses you lightly.  
The kiss lasts for just a second, but to you? It feels like an eternity.  
"H-Hi-Hijirikawa-san?!"  
He chuckles, before looking into your eyes.  
"I love you, y/n-san. You're so cute."


End file.
